Fairy Rings
by C.Reverie
Summary: Growing up, her mother and father chided her to stay away from the Fairy Rings found in the woods behind the shrine. Strange magic surrounded them. She tried to listen, she truly did, but sometimes things don't go as planned. [Fairy!Guys/Girls x Kagome.]


**_Summary: Growing up, her mother and father chided her to stay away from the Fairy Rings found in the woods behind the shrine. Strange magic surrounded them. She tried to listen, she truly did, but sometimes things don't go as planned._**

_Pairing: Various. [Fairy!Guys/Girls x Kagome.]_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series featured in this series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Buyo!"

The shout for the overweight cat pulled no response, and Kagome sighed in exasperation. According to Souta, he had run off into the woods behind the shrine. However, just like the well house, neither of them were supposed to trudge out into them.

She placed her hands on her hips and glanced over her shoulder, looking to see if anyone was behind her. Seeing no one, she turned back to the wall of trees blocking the path into the off-limits area. She couldn't leave him out there…

After a moment more of thinking, she ducked under a few branches and stepped into the tall grass. After a few more steps, she came to a halt. Blue eyes swept over the area in confusion, unsure of where to go or where to search for their pet cat.

She started on one path, heading down a hill and off the dirt trail to peek through bushes and trees. She pulled no luck and came to a stop under a large tree with a frown. Sunlight glittered through the abundant leaves overhead, decorating her clothing and hair with small splotches of light through the shade.

"Where did he run off to?" she mused quietly to herself. She spoke so softly, almost afraid her voice would disrupt the tranquility of the forest around her. She looked around with wide eyes, wary of her surroundings.

Growing up, her mother and father always told Souta and her- although, it was more often her who got the lecture from them, to stay out of the forest. More precisely, to stay away from the copious fairy rings that lurked within the woods. She had passed by many, being mindful to keep a careful distance away from them.

She felt silly for being so fearful of getting too close, but every time she caught sight of one, she could hear her father's gently chiding words.

"_The magic around them is strong, Kagome-chan. You'll get whisked away by the fairies, so be careful and stay away."_

When she was a little girl, she got so excited when she heard that. Who wouldn't love the idea of seeing fairies? Despite her parent's warnings, she'd try to sneak off into the woods every chance she got. It thoroughly stressed both of them and led them to do everything to keep the woods out of her reach.

As she got older, she stopped believing in the idea of fairies being real. It all seemed like a silly little folktale that kept children awake at night, fantasizing about what could be out there to behold.

Although… those doubts slipped away when she turned fifteen, and she got pulled down that old well on the shrine. She realized demons were real. Who's to say that other things weren't out there? She wouldn't be the one to say it was impossible.

Kagome glanced around again, suddenly feeling out of place even more than before. It felt like the forest had eyes on her, watching her every movement. She wanted to leave, but her worry for Buyo kept her feet firm on the green ground.

She tried to ignore that feeling as she marched forward.

"Buyo!" Kagome called softly, hoping for a miracle and that the cat would come to his name for once. "Here kitty kitty!"

A branch behind her seemed to rattle with her words, and she whirled around, carefully backing up in case something wanted to hop off the branch and into her spot. Nothing happened, and she gave a sigh.

"You're being dumb," she whispered to herself. Things would be okay. She'd find Buyo, and she'd get out of the forest without any trouble.

Kagome shook her head and carefully started on her way again, trekking deeper and deeper into the large woods. After several twists and turns, she came to a halt, and a foreboding feeling crept up her spine.

With a quick look around, she realized that she was lost among the trees and patches of flowers.

Where was she?

She turned in a circle and nervously fisted her hands into her skirt.

She was about to backtrack down the way she _thought_ she came from when a strange feeling pulled her attention to the opposite direction. Almost as if she was hypnotized by the feeling, she began to walk deeper and deeper into the woods.

Hopping over fallen trees and walking down winding hills, she ended up going further in. Her mind in a haze, it was like she wasn't in control of her own movements anymore. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't.

She was entranced by something, and she was completely helpless against it.

After what seemed like hours of walking, she came to a halt. The haze that clouded her mind faded away, and she was able to think again.

She blinked several times, trying to find her own thoughts again. She was standing in a large clearing that stretched on for several yards. Flowers and fairy rings littered the area. A sharp breath left her lungs, and she backed up some.

"I have to go…" she whispered to herself, hoping those words would kick her feet into moving. They didn't. She was frozen in her spot.

A gentle breeze swayed through the clearing, drifting through the trees and grass. It surrounded her like a mesmerized laugh, whipping her hair up and swirling it around her.

Again, without wanting to, she began to walk forward again. This time, stopping short of a particularly large fairy ring. She stood just outside it for several seconds. Without thinking clearly, that same haze filling her mind, she stepped inside it. She fell to her knees, settling down comfortably among the grass within it.

She felt her eyes growing heavy against her will. Kagome slumped forward, her body falling flush against the grass. She tucked her arms under her head as a pillow, and she soon found herself being lulled to sleep.

As she laid there, eyes fluttering and struggling to stay open, a pair of feet entered her line of sight. She struggled to see the rest of them, failing to do so as she succumbed to sleep at last in their presence.

* * *

C.R: Various pairings for this. Characters from all series welcome (as long as I know the series, that is.) Suggestions welcome. I already have a few I plan on writing. Fairies of various personalities welcome, too!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
